Chief Bogo
Chief Bogo is a male Cape buffalo and the tritagonist of Zootopia. ''He is voiced by Idris Elba and is the chief of the Zootopia Police Department. Official Bio :"A tough cape buffalo with 2,000 lbs (about 900 kg) of attitude, Bogo is reluctant to add Judy Hopps, Zootopia’s first bunny cop, to his squad of hardened rhinos, elephants, and hippos."[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ ''Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Development Chief Bogo's name originates from the Swahili word for buffalo, which is "mbogo".Byron Howard on Twitter, October 27th 2015 When asked about Bogo's first name, director Byron Howard said it remains undecided.Byron Howard via Twitter April 21st 2016Byron Howard via Twitter May 2nd 2016 Additionally, regarding his age, Byron's said that that Bogo is in his mid-40's.Byron Howard via Twitter May 11th 2016 Personality Initially, Bogo is portrayed as serious, no-nonsense and highly prejudiced. While he acknowledges that there were new recruits amongst them, he refused to go into details because he didn't care. He severely stereotypes a number of mammals, including Judy, whom he initially refuses to accept as a real cop due to her being a rabbit, and Nick, whom he initially believes to be untrustworthy due him to being a fox. When Judy takes the task of finding Emmitt Otterton, he deliberately gives her an inadequate amount of time to solve the case, allowing her to stake her entire career on the success of her mission as an attempt to be rid of her insubordination. He seems to be skeptical in a number of ways when speaking to those who he does not trust, such as with Judy after Renato Manchas savagely attacks her. However, Bogo is not as closed-minded as he seems, as he eventually does grow to accept Nick and Judy, coming to respect them as equals. He is shown to be rather pessimistic, painting a bleak picture of the world as "already broken" and in need of good people. This is likely as a result of his exposure to the failings of the world with his years as a police chief, and is probably why he often takes an apathetic attitude with those around him. He is authoritative and unbribable, which is likely the reason why Mayor Lionheart hid from him the fact that all fourteen missing mammals had mysteriously gone savage and were in secret captivity. He has a dry, though somewhat playfully sarcastic sense of humour, preferring to appear serious before delivering a punchline or revealing a light-hearted jest, as seen with his interactions with Officer Francine in the beginning of the film and with Judy and Nick at the end. Role in the Film Bogo is first introduced during morning routines in the bullpen of the ZPD headquarters. He purposely glosses over formally introducing Judy, not caring for new recruits, and primarily focuses on the fourteen missing mammal cases that have occurred throughout various districts in the city. While the other members are assigned to find said mammals, Bogo regulates Judy to parking duty. When politely approached about the matter, and after being reminded that she was the top of her class at the academy, Bogo states that he didn't forget, but doesn't care, leaving Judy with her meter maid assignment. The following day, Bogo gets word that Judy abandoned her parking duties to catch a weasel crook, supposedly endangering Little Rodentia in the process, among other charges. The chief calls Hopps to his office and scolds her on the matter, additionally expressing his annoyance in her starry-eyed ways of seeing the world. Before their meeting can continue, a distraught Mrs. Otterton appears, wanting to speak to Bogo. Knowing her reasons for being there, Bogo tries to explain that her husband, Mr. Otterton—who is also one of the fourteen missing mammals—will be found in a matter of time, asking Mrs. Otterton to have patience. Judy then volunteers to find Otterton, personally, prompting Bogo to fire her on the spot for "insubordination". Before he can do so officially, however, he learns that Assistant Mayor Bellwether has already informed Mayor Lionheart that Judy is now on Otterton's case. Knowing Lionheart would be furious if he discovers that Judy's been taken off the case, Bogo begrudgingly allows her mission to proceed, but informs her that she only has 48 hours to complete it, or she must resign. Though hesitant at first, Judy agrees. Bogo is later called for emergency backup by Officer Clawhauser, requested by Judy in the Rainforest District. Bogo is told that a jaguar turned savage and tried to kill her and her accomplice, fox Nick Wilde, but the jaguar is nowhere to be found. Feeling as if Judy is just running a wild goose chase, Bogo demands her badge as a sign of resignation, but Nick stands up for her. He scolds Bogo for purposely providing Judy with limited resources for a major case that the entirety of the ZPD couldn't crack in two weeks, calling out the buffalo on his bigotry before declaring that Judy still has ten hours remaining to find Otterton by that point, meaning the deal is still in motion. Though Bogo tries to defend himself, Nick's valid argument ultimately leaves him in silence. He solemnly watches as Judy and Nick take their leave, before departing the scene himself, in apparent shame. The following night, Bogo is in his private quarters entertaining himself with a Gazelle app, only to be interrupted by Clawhauser, who, to his excitement and delight, discovers the chief's secret love for the pop star. Embarrassed and angered, Bogo quickly tries to change the subject while claiming to be working on the missing mammals cases, reminding Clawhauser to reveal that Judy has uncovered all fourteen missing mammals, plus the savage jaguar, deeply shocking yet impressing the chief. Bogo and his force then infiltrate an asylum operated by Mayor Lionheart, where it is revealed that the mammals, all predators, have been illegally imprisoned there by wolf mercenaries per the mayor's orders, and have somehow lost their sanity and gone savage. Lionheart is arrested by Bogo, and the new mayor, Bellwether, rises to power subsequently. Following these events, a press conference is held at the ZPD headquarters, where Bogo acknowledges Judy, who earns his respect for her accomplishment. However, the savage predators remain detained, as a cure has not been found and the cause of their peculiar behavior has yet to be uncovered. This, along with Judy's public assumption that "biology" is the cause of the outbreak, leads to public outcry—the prey citizens of Zootopia are unintentionally led to believe that predator mammals are reverting back to their "primitive, savage ways". With the city in fear, Bogo discusses with Bellwether that Judy (who is viewed as a trusted hero of the city) should be promoted to be the spokesperson for the ZPD, as a means to both subdue the public panic, and reward the latter. Judy solemnly denies the offer, however, feeling she's ruined the city with her actions; she then makes the decision to resign from the force, much to Bogo's shock. During the climax, Judy discovers the truth behind the predators' strange behavior; it is Bellwether who's to blame, as she and her ram henchmen created a serum capable of turning peaceful animals into wild beasts, using it to turn the predator minority population savage so the prey majority population would turn against them and, in turn, have prey dominate the city. Judy and Nick track down the source of the toxin, and gather the necessary evidence to take to Bogo. As they make their way to the ZPD headquarters, however, Bellwether and her rams confront and eventually corner Judy and Nick, regaining the evidence. Bellwether then frames a call to Bogo, claiming that Nick has gone savage, and is attacking Judy. By the time Bogo and his force arrives onto the scene, however, Judy plays a recording on her carrot pen recorder, which reveals Bellwether's confessions of criminal activity; the former mayor is arrested subsequently. In the end, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD, while Nick joins the force, as well. Bogo accepts both, and treats them with as much dignity and respect as the other members of the force. However, during their first muster, this doesn't stop him from enjoying a few rounds of playful banter with the duo, on account of their history with one another, before assigning them with a more suitable mission of tracking down a speed racer tearing through Savanna Central. Bogo is last seen during the end credits, excitingly dancing alongside Clawhauser at Gazelle's concert performance. Relationships Judy Hopps At first, Bogo is extremely critical of Judy's ability, putting her appointment to the ZPD down to her being a 'token bunny', despite Judy categorically stating otherwise. As such, he appoints her to parking duty. Once she stops Duke Weaselton from stealing toxic night howler flowers, which he would have then sold to Doug, he becomes irritated by her insubordination and starry-eyed views. With the entrance of Mrs. Otterton and Judy's insistence that she can and will solve the case of her missing husband, he becomes enraged and fires her on the spot. However, with the arrival of Assistant Mayor Bellwether and her notification of Mayor Lionheart that she is taking the case, he begrudgingly gives her 48 hours to crack the case, with every assumption that she will fail. He believes her to be lying or exaggerating when she reports Manchas' savagery to him, and demands her resignation. As Nick points out, though, they still have ten more hours to find Mr. Otterton. With a resignation to her failure, he allows her the chance. After she finds every one of the missing mammals, he is noticeably surprised as to her success. His estimation of her goes up greatly, even after she inadvertently causes conflict between the predatory and prey mammals of Zootopia, attempting to reassure her before she hands her badge in of her own accord. With the incarceration of Bellwether and Judy's re-joining of the Force, his relationship with Judy evidently improves again, with him openly jesting with her on a role call. Nick Wilde Bogo is initially mistrustful of Wilde, perhaps more-so than with Judy, and refuses to let him act as a witness, even though he did indeed witness many of the events which could solve the Missing Mammal cases. When Bogo demands Judy's badge, Nick stands up for Judy reminding Bogo that she has a few hours left to find Mr. Otterton. Little interaction beyond that occurs between Wilde and Bogo before the cases have been decidedly solved. After Wilde's enlistment to the Zootopia Police Department, he seems to treat him with the same open joking attitude as Judy. Benjamin Clawhauser In contrast to how Lionheart treats Bellwether, Chief Bogo seems to treat Clawhauser with significant autonomy and patience, and treats him with relative courtesy the entire time. Also he immediately forgives him for errors made in good faith, and allows him to be himself at work. Later, he chooses not to fire him during the anti-predator riots and returns him to the front desk immediately after the conspirators are caught. He is even shown dancing with him as an equal at the end of the movie. Clawhauser likewise does not find Bogo intimidating in any way whatsoever, and instead sees him as completely approachable. Although they only have a few scenes of onscreen interaction, it's clear that they are willing to accept each other as they are, potentially off-putting behaviors and all. Mayor Lionheart Bogo has very little respect for Lionheart, as shown by his attitude and language employed about him, both when explaining the Missing Mammal cases and while talking to Judy about her assignment to him. He seems to consider him an overbearing presence on the force and strongly disagreed with many of Lionheart's political decisions, such as his Mammal Inclusion Initiative scheme. Despite this, like many of Lionheart's subordinates, Bogo is slightly afraid of the lion mayor, as he refrained from doing anything to upset him and even becomes visibly anxious when his name is mentioned. Dawn Bellwether While he says very little about Bellwether, it is likely that he considers her in the same manner as most residents of Zootopia. When she arrives at his office, he suggests that she doesn't notify Lionheart about Judy's appointment to the Otterton case, and treats her in a fairly delicate manner, indicating that he thinks of her as somewhat naïve and perhaps unintelligent. After her appointment to the role of Mayor after Lionheart's impeachment and arrest, we do not see much interaction between the two, except over Judy and her role in the ZPD. Both agree that she would make a good face for the organisation, and while the meeting ultimately results in Judy's resignation, very little is seen or said after that. With the discovery that she had been masterminding the entire incident, Bogo is quick to arrest her. Mrs. Otterton Bogo's tone in regards to Mrs. Otterton reflects his attempt to dismiss her, similarly to how he attempts to dismiss Bellwether and Judy. When notified by Clawhauser that she has arrived and is looking to talk with him, he takes a very dismissive tone to his voice, attempting to usher her out without a fuss. While Judy's insubordination angers him to the point of directly firing her, he keeps up his façade of pleasantness towards her. His reaction towards her evidently points to many interactions with her over the past two weeks since Emmitt Otterton disappeared, and, likely, he had become annoyed by her insistence on finding Emmitt and the fact that the ZPD had found no leads. Trivia *Chief Bogo is a big fan of Gazelle, having an app where he is a male dancer dancing with Gazelle (the same app Clawhauser has) and also he enjoys one of her concerts at the end of the film. *Chief Bogo wears his uniform with the top button undone. This is inspired by how bodybuilders who are also police officers wear their shirts in real life. *Chief Bogo owns a calendar with pictures of San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 on it. This is a known Easter Egg. *Real cape buffalo have poor eyesight, this being the reason Chief Bogo owns a pair of glasses. *According to Zootopia: The Essential Guide, the top 3 things that annoy Chief Bogo are: "1. The mayor interfering in police matters. 2. Bunny cops with delusions of grandeur. 3. Donut crumbs on the case files." *Chief Bogo is the only cape buffalo ever seen in the film. *Chief Bogo is one of the only officers of the ZPD to not wear a tie. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Prey Category:Males Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters